Hour of Time
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: The Pevensies return when all time has stopped and a coven of witches are set on destroying the land they love mostThe heroes must get past their differences if they want to save everyone else. caspianXoc peterXoc susanXoc


**AN: Yes I know ages are a bit off and everything but deal with me please. Hope you enjoy!**

P POV

I was strolling around the park, my sisters Lucy and Susan and my brother Edmund in tow. I don't know why but the park reminded me vaugly of the land I used to rule, Narnia. I know a lot of people had forgotten or lost faith in the land but I believed in it as strongly as I did the first time I stepped through the wardrobe. I had strongly debated staying in Narnia the last time I had visited but quickly came to the realization that I wanted to have a normal life on earth. Get married, have kids. Unfortunantly none of that had happened for me yet but I was only 22 so it really didn't matter yet. I looked over at my younger siblings. Lucy, the youngest, was now 17. Susan, my eldest sister was 21 and Edmund, the youngest boy in the family was now 19. It was amazing how time would fly. None of us would ever go back of course, we all knew that, but we still held onto a thread of hope that one day we would return to our home. Narnia. Perhaps see our dear friend Caspian again, but we knew hope of that was near impossible. On that thought the world started spinning. I grabbed Susan, who grabbed Edmund who in turn grabbed Lucy. I fell to the ground and we all huddled together for a moment before we looked up. We were right where we had always hoped to be. We were back.

S POV  
I looked up as the world stopped spinning, not letting go of my siblings, and gasped. I had almost lost faith, I had almost stopped belief. But whatever belief had been suspended was now returned to me as I stared at the land of Narnia, which rested below the mountainside that we had landed on. I shakily stood up and looked around me in wonder.

"We're back!" Lucy yelled with joy obvious in her voice.

"Don't be so happy Luce. If we're back something bad has had to happen" Edmund warned, on that note a man with shaggy brown hair hopped off a horse. Someone I knew dearly.

"Caspian!" Peter yelled and went over to our dear friend as we all rushed to pile onto him.

"Lucy! Peter! Susan! Edmund!" He said happily "I can't believe it worked!"

He hadn't aged a day, which was odd considering Narnian time was faster than earths, Peter seemed to realize this.

"Caspian what's going on, don't get me wrong, I'm glad and everything but shouldn't you be dead?"

"Ah, that's precisely why you are here. We need help, and quickly. Not a single person here has aged a day since your last visit. It wasn't horribly concerning at the time, who wouldn't want to live forever? But now we've realized something dreadful has happened. The seas are drying. Our water sources are disappearing, thousands of woodland creatures are dying because the trees are too, food is scarce and we need help. Something's gone wrong and we are pretty sure that it traces back to one source" He lets out quickly

"What's that…" Edmund asks, although the look on his face betrays that he would rather not know.

"A coven of witches, allied together. Only then would there be enough power to start the decay of this world and stunt the aging process of us all." He says grimly.

"Well what can we do to help?" Peter asks him, already beginning to walk to the lights that indicated a city.

"You'll see" He says as he leads his horse towards the city.

E POV

We had been walking for a long time and my feet hurt terribly so I was relieved when we finally reached the cave like meeting room we used often when we were last here. He grabs a torch and goes into the clearing, we were greeted by some new faces, all surrounding the stone table in the center of the room.

"These are people of surrounding lands, they are here to help us as well" Caspian says as he takes a seat. We all sit and gaze around the table until Peter breaks the silence.

"Well I'm High King Peter the Magnificent" He introduced.

"This is my sister High Queen Susan the Gentle, my sister Queen Lucy the Valiant and my brother King Edmund the Just"

"We know perfectly well who you are, most of us have fought alongside you" A girl with black curly hair, icy blue eyes, and a scar running vertically across her eye comments.

"Well would you care to introduce yourselves anyways?" Susan asks and the five strangers sit straighter in their chairs. The girl with the scar starts.

"I'm known as High Knight Rachelle the Bold of Archenland" She says with a flourish.

The next girl stands, she had blonde hair and green eyes, this wouldn't be out of the ordinary were it not for the fact that she had pointy elf ears sticking out from her head. She looked around at us all before speaking. I noticed she favored her right leg, pointing to a possible left leg injury.

"I am Queen Faye the Benevolent of Ettinsmoor" she says before sitting once again.

A man stands, scars covered his face making Rachelle look unscathed, he was tall and had shaggy black hair with eyes so dark they might as well have been black as well.

"I have no title although I am feared and somewhat hated I suppose. I am Terrence, leader of the Bandits of Western Wild" He says with a smirk before sitting.

The next girl stands, a scar running across her neck and her black hair cropped to her neck in layers. Her eyes were brown although one was covered by a patch.

"I am also from Western Wild and am an accomplice of Terrence, my name is Janelle and that is all the information you will be receiving" She says and sits down once more.

The last person stands up, a tanned man with black hair and stubble stands. His eyes were blue in contrast with the rest of his appearance.

"I am known as Waylon the Sensible, Tisroc of the Calormene Empire." He says, nods and sits down.

"Now that we've all been properly introduced why don't we discuss what our plans are" Caspian says.

"So far we have word of a large quantity of witches on the Flaming Mountain of Lagour in the Calormene Empire, which is when Waylon came to us"

Waylon nodded before returning his attention to Caspian.

"The mountain is quite big so I suggested that we all split up and make our way to the top from different sides to gather surveillance from there then call troops up" Caspian says and there was a murmur of agreement from around the table.

"We will set out immediately. Peter goes with Rachelle, Susan with Waylon, Edmund with Terrence, Lucy will go with Faye and Janelle will accompany me." He says. I wasn't happy with my assignment but I supposed it would have to work for now.

With that we set out.


End file.
